fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
When The Dead Awoke/Chapter 6
Chapter 6 Jack had been taken down by the small group of undead who unfortunate to Jack had been lurking around the campground and had been likely brought to their location by the gunshot which took the life of the uncertain elderly man. Josh now run back into the RV as a few of the undead start proceeding towards the open door of the Class A motorhome. Josh slams the small door shut and locks it, the lock will not hold for long but they don't expect to be their much longer regardless. "Fuck, man, not Jack. Why'd it have to be Jack?" a distraught Michelle says as she sits down on the nice leather couch just behind the driver seat. Kyle gets in the drivers seat, turns the key viscously and speeds off, nearly hitting a thin oak tree but managing to steer away in the nick of time. Elliot stumbles into the passenger seat. And holds his rifle close to his chest, in case they were to crash. The others stumble as the RV now speeds onto the intersection in the opposite way in which they came. They get their seats and let out deep sighs. "Sorry about Jack, Michelle." Ted says as he sits next to her and Scott. "I didn't know him for long, but he kept us alive. Which is all you can ask for nowadays." Michelle says as she rubs her bruised head. Elliot glares over at Kyle, whose eyes are fixed on the road. Kyle takes his hat off and wipes a bead of sweat off his forehead. "Got outta there just in time, huh?" Kyle says, with a slight smirk. "A guy just died, show a little compassion." Elliot says with a stern face as he turns towards the road. Kyle sighs. "Sorry. I try not to get attached." Elliot says nothing, and then looks back at Scott. "You okay, kid? Shooting that man couldn't have been easy." "It was fine. It needed to be done." Scott says, coldly. With no sign of emotion. Elliot slowly nodded and looked back at the road. He lets out a deep sigh as he closes his eyes and attempts to sleep. "There's a bed, in the back. Queen size. Who gets it?" Suzie asks as she comes out of the room. "We can switch every night, I suppose." Ted suggests. The others nod. "You can get first night, since you found it." Josh says to Suzie. The others are too tired to put up a fight as they lie their heads back on the sofa. Elliot awakens after about three hours. Kyle is still driving and doesn't look the least bit tired. "Need me to take the wheel, man?" Elliot says, right after a yawn. "No, just go back to sleep. I uhh...I don't sleep much anymore." Kyle says. Elliot nods and drifts off to sleep once again. Scott opens his eyes in the early morning. They have stopped, Scott guesses that Kyle couldn't stay awake all night. The others are still sleeping as Scott slowly gets up and walks to the driver seat. Kyle and Elliot are both sleeping in the seats and Scott glances out of the windshield to see one undead slowly walking to the side of the RV. He lifts up the light brown drapes that are covering the window and stares at the undead as it just stands next to the window. The undead looks near the back of the RV, acting as if it heard something. It starts walking but is suddenly shot in the face, the bullet ripping apart everything left of its face. The gunshot awakens everyone as Kyle looks around. "The fuck was that?!" he yells as he jumps out of the seat. "Someone shot one of them things right outside. I can't see anyone." Scott says, looking out the window as far as he can. Around seven men, all with rather heavy weaponry approach the door of the RV. One walks to the front and aims his gun at the windshield as Kyle and Elliot got down just below his sight. "Fuck, man. What do we do?" Kyle whispers to Elliot as they aim their rifles at the door. "We know someone's in there! Open up and things wont go back! Now!" one of the men, presumably the leader, yells at the RV. "Everyone stay the fuck down, hold on to something." Kyle says as he jumps into the driver seat and floors the gas. The man ahead of the RV attempts to open fire but only is able to shoot the front twice before the RV slammed into him an ran him over. The men run to check on their friend but upon seeing he is dead, grab his weapon and run to their Jeep. "Fuck, what if they follow us?!" Josh yells at Kyle. "Someone look out the back window, I need some eyes behind us!" Kyle yells as Scott hurries back and opens the small curtain and glares out the small window. "Everyone grab your weapons, keep them close. Just in case." Ted says as he shuffles through his small bad in desperate search for his Glock. They enter a small rural town, which seems to be completely infested, the road is nearly completely blocked off. "Hold on, everyone. Might have a few speed bumps." Kyle says as the RV slams into a few undead, covering the windshield with blood. He turns the wipers on and they clear just enough for him to see a road block. "The fuck?!" he yells as he slams the breaks and the side of the RV slams into roadblock. Characters -Ted -Scott -Elliot -Kyle -Michelle -Josh -Suzie -Seven unnamed men Deaths -One unnamed man